Too Much Difference
by IvyBlonde
Summary: Aerith ponders as to why he avoids her, she wants a reason but can't help but wish for something real. Really just mindless dribble and it's a first attepmt at this pairing. Apoligies for the miskaes that i know are there.


I find that i dont write enough serious FanFics and i dont put any of the good ones up... so im hoping that this one is one of the bad one's

It's my first attempt at a Aerith and Sepiroth pairing so comments and advice would be really really welcome.

* * *

**Too Much Difference**

His wing, the soft white feathers and the sweeping tips and just the pureness of its colour was only part of his qualities that attracted her

His wing, the soft white feathers and the sweeping tips and the pureness of its colour was only one of his qualities that allured her to him.

She spent time staring into space doing nothing but thinking of the times he smiled. It was never at her and it wasn't always a nice smile… there were times when his smile contained nothing but malice and hate. But she managed to forgive him for those rare times now.

They never spoke on account of their history…

The fighting and pain they both had to live through, and the time she didn't live through it…

Lately she had wanted to be able to see clearly into his clear blue eyes and see him smile his real smile that didn't contain anything but happiness and kindness that she knew dwelled in him somewhere.

He'd taken to avoiding her once Sora and his friends had brought him back from the darkness that shrouded his heart for so long. They had fought a ruthless and tiring battle and it seemed as if he was gone once and for all.

But then Leon and Yuffie had stumbled upon him and cared for him until he was well again and helped him set up a new life and a steady job helping out in one of the local stores.

He had avoided her then and avoided her now. Leon said it was because he had once killed her. Speared her with Masamune and laughed until her conciseness had fadded into nothing. Apparently it also hurt him to be near her and her Light.

"Your just to pure," Leon told her. "His heart is still struggling with the darkness that was once there. He can't bring himself to face the deeds that he has done in the search for something darker."

That had confused her immensely. She wanted to help him, to talk to him and see his smile and his eyes and to hear the soft tone of his voice as he spoke. He had changed so much according to Yuffie and Cloud yet he wouldn't come near her.

Was it because she was somehow too pure as Leon had said? Or was it something else? Did he not want to truly get rid of the darkness that being around Aerith would surely accomplish. Was he wanting to get rid of the rest of it in his own time or keep it, waiting until he could make his move and achieve what he had started in the first place.

All these questions and no one to ask or answer them. She couldn't ask Sephiroth herself because of his avoidance. She couldn't ask Leon, he wouldn't know and Cloud wouldn't want to be questioned about his darker half that he was still coming to terms with having around after they each tried to destroy eachother several times.

She was falling for him. After all they were around eachother a lot because of their shared friends. It was odd having the same friends on friendly terms with eachother with the man who once killed her. It was just as odd to be falling for someone that avoided you and spoke to as little as he possibly could and yet she was.

His face with it's high cheek bones with smooth pale skin stretched it's plain. Long silver hair that was the longest she'd ever seen. His clear, piercing eyes. She felt that when they occasionally met hers they could see into her sole and see all that she held dear and secret.

Tall, lean figure that was masculine but not to the point it was really noticeable. Gentle caring hands. She'd seen him handle baby chocobo's when they stumbled around trying to find what use their legs were. He held them steady until they could balance them selves enough. Gently picking them put of their muddled heaps when they collided with one another

She wished he would allow her to talk to him without making up an excuse and fleeing her sight. She wished they could converse about something as simple as the weather with out getting a look on his face that suggested that he wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never emerge. She wished her would let her get close to him, become friends and eventually, maybe something more…

But for now all she could to is daydream and wish that one day when he spoke it would be to her. And that one day when he smiled it would be at her or when he laughed that it would be a laugh shared with her or that he would simply look at her with that pained expression... the one that said one day, maybe, maybe one day.

* * *

Well there you go please tell me if was a useless attepmt and i'll sure to try and improve by the guidence of... well anyone  
Thanks for reading!!


End file.
